Country Pear Tart
Desription I made this when someone gave us some fresh pears from the tree in their yard... It is verryyy good! I used Amaretto instead of brandy...that is what I had on hand, but if need be you could use unsweetened juice. If you have not tried Saigon Cinnamon from McCormick ... it is really good... I am hooked on it! Take care, Gloria * Contributed by Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Y-Group * Source: Diabetic Living Diet Online * Prep Time: 40 minutes | Cook Time: 40 minutes | Total Time: 1 h 20 minutes * Servings: 10 Ingredients Country Pear Tart * ⅓ cup dried cherries * 3 tbsp brandy * 2 tbsp granulated sugar * 1 tbsp cornstarch * ¼ tsp ground cinnamon * 4 cups pears * 1 tsp lemon peel * 1 tsp vanilla * all-purpose flour * 1 tbsp almonds, sliced * fat-free milk Browned Butter Pastry * 2 tbsp butter * 1¼ cups whole-wheat pastry flour * ¼ tsp salt * 2 tbsp shortening * 4 tbsp water * 1 tbsp sugar Directions Country Pear Tart # In a small saucepan, combine dried cherries and brandy or apple juice. # Heat over low heat just until liquid is hot but not boiling; set aside to cool and plump cherries. # In a large bowl, stir together the 2 tablespoons granulated sugar, the cornstarch, and cinnamon. # Gently stir in pears, cherries and any remaining soaking liquid, lemon peel, and vanilla. # Preheat oven to 375°F. # Line a large baking sheet with foil; sprinkle lightly with flour. # Place browned butter pastry on baking sheet; roll from center to the edges, forming a circle about 13 inches in diameter. # Transfer pear mixture to center of crust, leaving a 2-inch border. # Fold border up over pear mixture, pleating pastry as necessary to fit. # Sprinkle center with sliced almonds. # Brush top and sides of crust with milk. # If desired, sprinkle lightly with additional granulated or coarse sugar. # Bake for 40 to 45 minutes or until crust is golden brown. # Serve warm or cooled. Browned Butter Pastry # In a small saucepan, melt 2 tablespoons butter over medium heat until light brown; set aside to cool slightly. # In a medium bowl, stir together 1¼ cups whole wheat pastry flour, 1 tablespoon sugar, and ¼ teaspoon salt. # Using a pastry blender, cut in 2 tablespoons shortening and the browned butter until mixture resembles crumbs. # Sprinkle 1 tablespoon cold water over part of the mixture; toss gently with a fork. # Push moistened dough to side of bowl. # Repeat moistening flour mixture, using 1 tablespoon cold water at a time, until all of the flour-shortening mixture is moistened (4 to 5 tablespoons cold water total). # Form dough into a ball. Nutritional information Per serving: * 185 Calories | 6g Total Fat | 2g Saturated Fat | 6mg Cholesterol | 77mg Sodium | 29g Carbs | 4g Dietary Fiber | 2g Protein * Exchanges: Fruit: 1 | Other Carb: 1 | Fat: 1 * Carb Choices: 2 Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Pie Recipes Category:Dried cherry Recipes Category:Brandy Recipes Category:Pear Recipes Category:Lemon peel Recipes Category:Almond Recipes